Depend on Me
by anixiel
Summary: Matt knows he can trust Sora. But can he trust her enough to tell her something that might destroy their friendship?


Depend on me

I just noticed their is a major increase of mimato's floating around. So I'm holding a sorato contest. The winner will get this award banner thing that they can put on their site. Send your fics to [L88er@grlmail.com][1] or post them on fanfiction.net and e-mail me the link. The deadline is the 16th September 2001.

Now for a couple of rules:

1. Must be a sorato. It can have other couples but mostly sorato.  
2. Rating can't be higher than PG-13

And that's it. If you have any questions, just e-mail me. Now here's that sorato I promised you guys. It's based on the song 'Depend on Me' by Nikki Webster.

* * * *

I stifled a sigh as I tapped my fingernails on the counter in my mom's flower shop. As you can probably tell, business was a little slow.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. I looked up and spotted one of my friends.

"Hi Matt," I said brightly, smiling at him. "Who are the flowers for? Got a girlfriend already, huh?" I added, jokingly.

He gave me a kind of weak smile. "Hey Sora," he said, half-heartedly.

I frowned. Usually, Matt has a quick comeback when I tease him. "What's wrong Matt?" I asked.

He gave me another weak smile. "Nothing," he said, unconvincingly.

_We've been friends for so long  
I know I'm not wrong  
That's something's got you down and caused you pain  
But you're trying to hide  
The hurt that's inside  
You think you should be strong and never say._

"Yeah right," I said. "Matt come on. You can tell me anything. You know that." I walked around the counter so I was standing next to him.

Matt forced a laugh. "Honestly Sora," he said. "Nothing is wrong."

I shrugged. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't really force him to tell me. "Okay, whatever," I said. "So, did you want to buy flowers for your mom or something?"

"Um... what?" Matt said.

"You are in a flower shop Matt," I said, smiling. "If you didn't come in here to talk to me, you must be in here to buy flowers."

"Who said I didn't want to talk to you?" Matt said, quickly. "Um... yeah. Um-"

"Yeah what?" I asked, puzzled.

"How's Tai?" Matt asked, changing the subject. He winced as he said that name.

I stared at him but chose to ignore it. "Tai? I don't know. Good I guess," I replied, in surprise. "Why?"

"No reason," he said quickly.

_I know you too well  
You're smile is no disguise  
Let me in  
Don't you realize_

I returned to my spot behind the counter, frowning. "Matt," I said, turning around. "Something is obviously wrong. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Nothing is wrong," Matt cried, is eyes starting to get watery. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He whirled around and ran out of the shop.

_When you find you need a friend  
Someone who will understand  
You can always depend on me  
When you think nobody cares  
Turn around and I'll be there  
You can always depend on me  
Don't you know you can always depend on me?_

I stared at the closed door in shock. I had just seen Matt 'da man' Ishida cry. Was it something I said?

I had seen Matt yesterday and he was fine. We went to the video arcade and we had so much fun, trying to see who could win the most stuffed animals.

I had to find out what was wrong. I untied my apron and threw it on the counter. Mom didn't have to know that I was taking two lunch breaks today.

I locked up the shop and ran towards the park. I knew Matt would be there.

_Oh, I love how we laugh  
The fun that we have  
I can't believe how close, we have become  
We talk everyday  
And there is no way  
That I could see you cry and just walk on_

The park was fairly deserted when I got there. I spotted Matt sitting by the lake, crying softly.

I walked up behind him. "Matt?" I said softly.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sora, what are you doing here?" He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

I sat down next to him. "Matt," I said gently. "What is wrong? You can't say nothing because it's obviously something."

"You wouldn't want to know," Matt muttered, turning his head away from me. "It would ruin everything."

"Matt," I said, sighing. "I'm your friend. I care about you. You've always been there for me, even if no one else was. This time I'm here for you."

_You've been on my side  
When no one else would try  
Let me in  
Don't you realize_

Matt looked out the lake, tears starting to come out again. He didn't bother wiping them away. "There's this girl," he started softly. "I've been in love with her for years."

"So?" I said. "Any girl would be flattered to have you think this way about her Matt."

"I found out today that she's already taken," he whispered hoarsely.

I patted his arm in sympathy. "Oh Matt I'm so sorry," I said.

"No you're not," he said harshly, moving away from me.

I was shocked. "What? Matt, of course I am!" I jumped up. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with you Sora!" he shouted. "Can't you see it?"

I gasped. "What?"

"I love you," he choked out. "Do you know how much it hurt me to hear that you were dating Tai?"

"Huh?" Now I was confused. "Matt, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me," Matt said stonily. "And if you don't mind. I'd like to forget this conversation." He started to walk away.

I walked after him. "Matt," I said. "Matt." He didn't turn around. He was ignoring me. Great. I knew I had to do something drastic to get his attention.

I grabbed his arm, pulled him around to face me and kissed him softly.

Matt was stunned. I could tell. His face was in shock.

I smiled at him. "Matt," I said. "I don't know who told you, but Tai and I are not dating."

"You're not?" Matt muttered in embarrassment.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "And I have to admit, that I love you to Matt."

Matt smiled then he laughed. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You are," I said smiling. "But you're my idiot and there is no other way I'd have you."

_When you find you need a friend  
Someone who will understand  
You can always depend on me  
When you think nobody cares  
Turn around and I'll be there  
You can always depend on me  
Don't you know you can always depend on me?_

   [1]: mailto:L88er@grlmail.com



End file.
